


voices in the mist

by smokefall



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Lord Tennyson, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokefall/pseuds/smokefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half after his best friend's death, Marius Pontmercy tries to get into the Christmas spirit. Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voices in the mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> This is a present for sath because she deserves something nice for creating the awesome Miserable Advent competition and spreading love and goodwill in the darkness. It's a rewrite of one of the Christmas sections (section XXVIII) from Tennyson's _In Memoriam_ which is the saddest poem ever written (a mathematically demonstrable fact, if you multiply sads by number of lines).

_after (and largely stolen from) Tennyson_

The time draws near the birth of Christ:  
The moon is hid; the city cold;  
The Christmas bells from fold to fold  
Repeat each other in the mist.  
  
Bright voices of each quarter round,  
Resounding cheer through street and park,  
Swell out and fail, as if the dark  
Rose up between me and the sound:

Each bell's voice dies but to return  
Changed now to one voice - well I know  
That laugh that could have melted snow,  
That wit that sought to help me learn.

This year I slept and woke with love,  
Yet sometimes wish'd no more to wake,  
And wondered how my heart could break  
Again each day, while God above  
  
Allows the seasons to unspool,  
And come round to this night again  
Where sorrow swells to their refrain:  
The merry merry bells of Yule.


End file.
